There are a number of different options for entering data into a computing device, including keyboards, mice, styluses, touchscreens, and so on. Some touchscreen computing devices, such as cellular phones, tablet devices and personal digital assistants, allow a user to use his finger to enter data. Other types of computing devices also allow a user to enter data using a resistive-tip plastic stylus. However, styli currently used for entering data with a touch-screen computing device typically require that the tip of the stylus actually contact (or very nearly contact) the touchscreen or another type of specialized surface. The problem with these different types of styli is that they all require that the user write on a specialized surface, whether it be the actual screen of the computing device or specialized paper. There is a need for a stylus that can enter data into a computing device, regardless of the surface with which it is used.